


Heartache

by StarRoseColors



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dorothy is heartbroken and doesn't know how to handle it, Gen, Heartbreak, Homesickness, She misses Scarecrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Dorothy finds herself in a field. The silver slippers are gone. She can see her aunt and uncle in the distance.She's back in Kansas.She's...The tears come.(Dorothy doesn't understand it yet, but Kansas is no longer home.)





	Heartache

She finds herself in a field when the light fades. Her feet are bare, the silver slippers gone. A little bit away, she can see a house. It looks new. She can see her aunt and uncle working with the farm hands, cleaning up. She's back.

She's home.

She is...

She's…

Dorothy collapses to the ground and tears she's been holding back come. Toto looks unsure of what to do. She sobs because she's seen color and life beyond the dullness and tedium of Kansas. She sobs because heartache has been introduced. She's not sure she can take it.

“Dorothy?”

She looks up mid sob. Hunk, one of the farm hands, the closest to her age, is standing there. Toto is nuzzling his feet. His eyes are wide and full of relief. It fades when he sees her tears.

“Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?” It reminds of her dear Scarecrow. She lets out another sob. A hand rests on her shoulder. “Do you want me to get your aunt 'nd uncle?”

“N-No.” She manages to stand. “I'm coming, just...just need a minute. Go on ahead.”

Hunk nods. After a few moments, he heads off to the house. Toto follows. The (miserable, but she won't say it.) girl is left standing there alone.

Her heart aches- broken, bleeding bloody red.

With that, she heads to the house, tears still drying on her cheeks.


End file.
